Are you afraid?
by yooniessi
Summary: What would you do if you need to investigate on this creepy situation when your admirer's with you? What happens when something scary pops in? What if... you accidentally confess to him? Are you afraid? ... Or are you gonna avoid them all?
1. Chapter 1: Resort is haunted?

**Are you afraid?**

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, this just popped into my mind so I decided to write about it … o3o PLEASE REVIEW~ 8D!**

_Girl's thoughts_

Why does he keep flirting?

He keeps provoking me, and I think that's the only way where we could communicate.

What if I confess to him? Will he hate me forever? More even, run away and not talk to me ever?

What do I even like about him...? Love is so unpredictable.

Maybe I should stay away from him? So that I can forget him? It's so hard getting him to forget about Tsui Ling, and also with the women around him...

Last but not least, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS?

**~w~w~w~w~w~w~**

_Ayano's POV_

Everyday without fail, I would be thinking of him. What's with me? I couldn't even concentrate in class, staring out of the window, there was once I even thought I saw a cloud formed into his face! So scary.

But since I'm so bored, I even thought of something funny, like to put tons of stones into the Kannagi's meeting room for no reason and when my father, Jugo wants to step out he couldn't. Or but better still, Kazuma could not come in.

Then he would go on his knees, begging _me_ to let him in because he wants money from my father!

I giggled at my own thoughts, it was a plain old Saturday morning and funny enough, I was too lazy get out of bed. Thinking was much more interesting than waking up, having to immediately rush to the main meeting room. No way, nagged by my father early in the morning.

I was still in my cotton white jacket and checkered pajamas that I've always liked, to be honest, not even embarrassed if I went out like that. I mean it's kinda cute. But seeing for the later part, my father would be lecturing on how late I got off my bed, so I'd better rush for now.

I put on my ducky slippers and grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and headed to the toilet, washed and cleaned up, and headed to the main meeting room, surprised to see Kazuma there as well.

WHAT IS HE DOING HERE.

"You are surprisingly early, Ayano," Kazuma smirked, looking at me. I could tell he has been scanning throughout my whole body since... I kinda looked a little childish with my current attire.

"Yes I must say you are, Ayano. Now sit and eat your breakfast," Ordered Jugo.

"Yes sir, damn sarcastic all right," I said as I took out my ducky slippers and placed it beside me. Grabbing my sandwich, I saw Kazuma staring at my ducky slippers.

"Wow, how old are you now?" He asked.

I blushed, "10." I practically said without thinking.

He burst out laughing at once. I knew it, I knew it! That's what I meant he couldn't stop provoking me!

"What's wrong with you! Quit laughing at me!"

"You are too cute to be true," He said patting my head.

I blushed even more. RETARDED GUY. I immediately glared at him and took my ducky slippers and tried to whacked his hands on my head, but he was fast, so instead I hit my own head.

He started laughing again. SO MEAN!

"Now now, don't be angry, let's listen to your papa, all right?" You could easily tell he was snickering about.

I snorted, "Yeah yeah, very funny."

"Actually, I do have a mission for the both of you, that was why I asked Kazuma to come here early in the morning," Jugo started.

"No wonder he could wake up so early in the morning, just because of money, aren't I right?" I said, almost proud of myself for guessing that right.

"Not only that, it's also I couldn't wait to see Ayano in pajamas, wearing ducky slippers," He wanted to laugh again, but I could tell he's trying, trying hard to control his laughter.

I didn't want to reply, afraid that my father would shout all of a sudden and then we would have another hour of lecture.

"Anyway, about the mission, I got a few calls from the not-so-nearby resort that there was a spiritual disturbance there, and I would like you two to go investigate this," Jugo continued, with his eyes close. Who knows what he's up to now.

"Yes father, so... How do we reach there?"

"You fly."

"Hah?"

"You fly," He pointed to Kazuma.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING. KAZUMA'S FLYING SKILLS NEED TONS OF ENERGY AND RIGHT AFTER THAT HE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO … YOU KNOW DEFEAT THE YOUMA OR WHATEVER MONSTERS OR CREATURES THERE!" I shrieked, terrified at Kazuma's arms holding me.

He was busy staring at me, smirking too. I shot a glare, and giving that what-are-you-up-to face.

"I can manage that, princess. Come let's go, I obviously know where that place was," Kazuma said as he stood up, grabbed me by the waist and headed for the door.

"W-well excuse me! I was talking to my father!"

"There's not much time left, so stop complaining and whining and let's go."

Idiot. Can't I just say goodbye to my father. Anyway, I couldn't be bothered replying as the both of us flew to the resort.

Once we reached, there was practically almost no one inside the resort, only those receptionists. No one probably didn't dared to stay in this resort.

We asked for the boss of the resort and waited at the nearby chair, asking for more information about what has really happened to the entire resort and their surroundings.

"The customers got affected... There were like ghosts... Like really ghosts around this area... Or I'm not so sure, it was purple, dark, creepy, I have no idea what are those but I've seen it once while I was working midnight for this resort... It happened last week, and now we're running out of customers because of this reason. Everyone was creeped out," The receptionist explained.

"Woah... That's tough... I have never seen ghosts in my life, this should be a good chance of my life!" I said, feeling a little excited for myself.

"You're not scared of ghosts?" asked the receptionist.

"I've never seen them... So guessing not?"

I could tell they were speechless. I mean I got Enraiha, burning fire or even the crimson flame, I doubt they could harm us.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's just get our task from the boss here and get down onto this weird case." Kazuma said and pulled my collar from the back.

"You're so rude! Cutting off my conversations between everyone!" I shouted, he's too strong anyways so I dragged my feet and walked together with him.

I decided to shut up at once when Kazuma and that... Lady boss was discussing about the case. I guess. If that Kazuma does anything funny to her, I'll kill him.

But once the both of them stopped talking, I got pulled again by Kazuma and we headed to the lobby, through the lifts and some souvenir shops at the ground level.

Even though it was broad day light, everything here was a little deserted. Lights off, the corridors was a little spooky and creepy.

"H-hey Kazuma... Have you seen a ghost ever in your life?" I asked.

"I don't even know how they look like, so I'm not too sure if they are ghosts or not," He lied, that comment made me pretty silly. It's like as though I'm asking a silly question, but it was really random all right.

"Fine! I'll get on with this case myself! I'll look onto the top story, you continue with the second!" I said as I stormed to the lift and kept pressing on the 18th story.

What's with him! Trying to make a fool out of me was so not funny! Especially since we had a case here! Once the elevator stopped at the 18th story, it felt really cold all of a sudden.

"Why is it so cold now...? Did it rain or something?" I muttered as I covered myself with my hands and trying to warm myself. I was... still in my 'fanciful' pajamas. Like I said I could wear it out too! I was thankful I wasn't in my ducky slippers though, Kazuma would tease me continuously.

Suddenly, I heard a thump in one of the rooms, and the door slowly creaked open. Everything was so dark and creepy, but I told myself I was brave, but pretty afraid though, I materialized Enraiha, lighting up flame for light, and slowly tip-toed towards the room itself, hoping that there was no traps around this area... Just in case those ghosts were, you know, wanting fun with us humans!

Once I wanted to open the door to clearly see what was that, I immediately got a damn hell shock as I saw some … fake... demon-like face who has creepy hair and wears a white robe on the floor, near the door.

But, wait. Fake. Demon. Creepy hair. White robe. OPENING THE DOOR? Quit kidding me around man! Or maybe it's the freaking wind?

Checking to see if there was any clues around the room with the fake puppet who has been lying on the ground, I bravely stepped into the room, held Enraiha properly in my hands and checked the cupboards and the tables in this resort thing. The only thing I found was hair... Other than that, nothing at all.

Just a minute when I was about to check the rest of the room, the door slammed really hard, together with the windows, and there wasn't any freaking wind!

I gulped as I held Enraiha up, "I-is anyone there?"

Nothing. Even that fake puppet disappeared! Oh boy, this sure is damn hell creepy! I ADMIT I'M SCARED OF GHOSTS NOW SO QUIT FOOLING ME AROUND!

I looked around fast just in case I spotted anything, now I really wished I had the power of wind, so that I could fly and break through windows! AND EVEN HAVE A WIND SHIELD!

There wasn't anything, really nothing happened. I didn't even dared to shout just in case something might happen to me.

The most worst thing was that, I heard a knock from the window. I spun around just to see what was that, the curtains are closed, I didn't even dared to touch them! Ugh, I'm too scared! Kazuma... Where are you?

I could almost cry, like really. I couldn't take this anymore. I hated, I hated to be afraid of something. I think I almost lost my mind at that point.

I slowly lifted up the curtain, hoping to see no one, really. No one, like no floating ghosts or demons please!

But... it was Kazuma. He looked a little puzzled though, like why am I in that damn room. He told me to move away so that he could break in with his wind magic.

In fact, I was really, happy, over the moon, overjoyed when I saw him. Once he came into the room, I think I almost shouted.

"Kazuma!" I said while tugging his jacket. Obviously I wouldn't tell him that I was afraid of all these little things.

"Ayano, what are you doing here? In the room? Why the hell was the door locked even?" He asked and stared at me.

"I don't know... While I was investigating this entire level, I saw a door creaked slowly open and... there wasn't suppose to be anyone but I saw this … demon-like face with really long black hair with a white robe. She was on the floor, frozen. I swear I really saw that! And I rushed in to check the other stuff to see if there was anything else inside, and the door suddenly closed, together with the windows. Then I was stuck here, but I found nothing. More importantly, that person disappeared!" I explained, still scared.

"You sounded like you're really scared," He chuckled and held my shoulders.

"W-well I was not!"

"Admit it Ayano, unless you're insane, every normal human would be afraid of these kind of stuff. I could say I admit it as well."

"Really? But hey, so what did you find?"

"I'll tell you later, but let's get the heck out of here. This resort wasn't the main thing, really, I just found out that the main source coming from all these were from a dungeon."

"D-dungeon? A RESORT DUNGEON?" I shouted, my heart beat faster.

"Why, don't tell me Ayano's afraid."

"W-Who said I was? Come on then, let's go!" Deep down in my heart, I really was.

**~w~w~w~w~w~w~**

_Kazuma's POV_

You could easily tell that she freaked out, that was so simple coming out from her. It was like almost stating the obvious. But I could understand that, this resort really creeps people out.

Just now while I was observing the ground level, I witnessed two person's shadow ball-dancing in one of the souvenir shops. It was closed, and there was nothing, just shadows. They just kept on circling around and around and around and I got bored so I left instead. Really creepy.

The next was, I saw a lot, like a lot of long strands of hair on the ground. I mean, who the heck would dropped that much amount of hair seriously? Unless you ate too much bad food stuff maybe. But that's insane.

That was when I had enough, so I decided to explore outside instead, and found a staircase nearing at the back of the resort. Immediately I flew to the highest level and wanted to 'pick up' Ayano.

But it's not like I would make a scene out of it, but seriously, Ayano was really scared, you could see it through her face. Man, she looked a little pale, and those fears in her eyes...

So anyway, once I showed her the dungeon, I could tell her face went paler.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked.

"W-what makes you think that I am not?"

"If you're scared, then I guess I'll go down myself all right?"

"No I'm not!"

"Quit lying to yourself all right, otherwise I'll kidnap your ducky slippers," I joked, hoping to be able to enlighten her mood.

"N-no, you stupid Kazuma. Rapist Kazuma. Pervert Kazuma," She blushed while 'singing' that.

"Woah hey, so that's how you describe me?"

"You hold those negative characteristics! You're known as a pedophile!"

"You're known as a duck, come on, we have no time to loose," I said as I went down first.

"DUCK? Darn you Kazuma, and fine..."

**~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~**

**A/N: This story would probably take up like maybe 2-3 chapters only... It's some sort of one-shot, and I'm sorry if I scared anyone of you because that was my imagination LOL. **


	2. Chapter 2: The dungeon with a secret 1

**A/N: I am sorry for updating this, and my other stories late. I am really sorry. Due to work and other problems coming up, this will be a problem for me to handle. School is already stressing me out so I probably can't keep up with the updates and I guess you guys have to bear with me for quite a while. Indeed, I had to think of ideas and my non-stop imagination and with much more stories coming up from my brain, this will affect my studies. But I shall try and not disappoint you readers, happy reading! **

**Chapter 2: Are you afraid?**

_Ayano's POV_

So here I am, right in the creepy dungeon, alive and might be dead anytime. What are the chances? I'm gonna touch that moron who has been doing all these! I'm glad though, Kazuma is with me. He doesn't even seem scared... I thought a normal human being would be afraid of all these, unless he isn't one? Or he had encountered something like this before? Or... Did he turn into a ghost too?

That minor thought scared me for a while. If he was ever a ghost, I don't know how am I going to survive. I would be the only human being in this creepy dungeon!

I shook my head, there's no way he would be a ghost. But the silence was darn awkward, so I decided to lighten MY mood.

"H-hey, Kazuma." I started with no topic at all.

"Hm?" He responded without even looking behind. DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I almost shouted that, but never mind.

"W-well... What do you think there might be inside the dungeon?" I stuttered off at first, but remain calm so that he would not notice my 'oh-no-I'm-too-scared-to-save-the-world-because-there-is-ghosts-here!' expression.

"What do you think..." He started first, then looked behind slowly. "I'm not the one who created this dungeon, but if you are so _excited_ on seeing what is in the dungeon, I can invite you to go first~" He smirked after that sentence.

"N-n-no way!" I pushed him lightly and noticed how cold he was. But why cold? Is he scared too?

"You're cold..."

"When you go down a dungeon, there would be dead bodies, skeletons, skulls, ghosts, spirits, witches, dogs, cats, the moon..." Kazuma teased a little.

"Stop your creepy-ness before I push you all the way down there!" I almost teared for being too scared. I mean, what if … There's something behind me? Unnaturally I mean!

He patted my back and brought me close to him. My heart nearly stopped. Already being too scared down here and now he's being close to me, my heart could beat faster than anyone else's.

"Who knows what's down there? We might not be able to survive throughout though."

"W-we can! We just need to defeat all of them!"

"Yeah maybe, let's just be careful."

We continued to walk down the staircase, and once the flight of staircase stopped, we stopped to see which direction we should head to.

There are 3 ways with gates covered, but we are not too sure which one we should choose.

"Eenie meenie~?" I asked as I materialized Enraiha and got it in my hands.

"Not that way," Kazuma closed his eyes and used his powers; probably trying to sense it. How I wish I had all that power of his...

"Let's go front."

"Sure sure, mister." I lighted up the pathway since it was getting darker. The fire is sure warm, but I am way too cold because of this dungeon itself. I was still terrified, to be honest.

"I wonder where does this lead us to." I asked quietly.

"I wonder too."

Now I am a little surprised, Kazuma always knows his stuff, what he is doing, and what he is up to. This mission sure got a little suspicious... But from the last 'ghost' hunting in school, I must not be naïve since he is always full of tricks.

His face did not looked like he's hiding something from me, well not like I could tell... He's always so suspicious and not open to others, might as well leave him alone. He'd better protect me good anyway.

After a few minutes of walking, there's another pathway again. "Can I blow this whole dungeon up? Why would there be so many pathways in the first place?" I groaned and complained.

"Then..."

"Then?" 

"Let's fly all the way then." Once he finished his sentence, he grabbed my waist. Before I could even reply, he covered my mouth and we swooshed by in a blink of an eye.

Was there danger behind? Or in front? Or someone must be rescued quickly? Why did he fly off so fast? I doubt it's for me... I looked up, it was hard to see his face with my hair flying around and with him hugging me.

"H-hey, what did you sense?"

"Nothing, I thought you wanted a ride."

"... I don't think you would be so charitable to use your powers for me. Spit it out, what happened back there?"

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Kazuma's POV_ (The secret shall be out!)

With this trick going on, their butt shall be burned by Ayano. She'll be so furious that the whole dungeon might explode.

What did I sensed... There was danger going behind and in front too. We definitely won't turn back, besides, Ayano questioned too much. She sure is that scared of this huh?

In order to calm her down, I might as well tell the truth. "I just sensed something, it was quick and fast, so we needed to get to the main source fast."

She did not reply, as I glanced down at her, she was busy staring at me. "Ayano?"

"Nothing, that had better be the truth."

We flew and came to a stop when the danger was cleared from what I sensed, but something else told me that it was never the end...

I have to protect her no matter what in any way.

"Why did you stop?" She asked and frowned.

"The danger is cleared, I need to save my powers for later on anyway. Better not waste them." God, Jugo had better give me good money for this.

"Sure sure."

Throughout this whole dungeon trip, I found that I haven't been teasing her... There was no humor between us because of this dungeon. Seems like location really gives mood too, huh?

"Kazuma, I found something!"

I turned back, she held a stick, or more like a rod. Whatever it is, that had better not be a bad sign. It looked like a magic stick... And it... is a little heavy...

"What the hell is this thing made of?" I complained and examine it for a while.

"Why?" She asked. She did not find it heavy at all? Why?

"You did not find it heavy?"

"No... How can that be heavy! It's as light as a normal paper stick!"

"... Something's... abnormal then... Are you abnormal?"

"! I think you're the one who's abnormal!" She shot back.

Indeed, weird, but I decided to let her keep it, for future sake; I guess.

So we continued to walk and hoping to reach our destination. After this whole mission, I'm going to go back to the Kannagi's to demand more money. This is taking too much of my precious bed time. Just joking.

There was a sudden thud on my back. I turned; without a need to guess that Ayano did that.

She was tired that she was walking while resting her eyes, and probably hit my back by accident because her eyes weren't open. Sleepy girl, I thought she always had enough sleep with her fanciful pajamas.

I grinned and took her in my arms just to let her sleep on me. She's so precious to me, being stuck in this dungeon together with her is good enough.

_End of Kazuma's POV_

When they finally reached the destination, they were amazed, shocked and also scared. There are lots of witches, wizards, and a huge gigantic pot in the middle and with a lot of funny funny containers at the side.

Not to mention that there are zombies, monsters and … including weird insects.

They did not notice the pair that was flabbergasted by the scene that they created.

"E-eh... So... They mean no harm?" Ayano asked with widened eyes.

"Uhh... I think they do...?" Even Kazuma was clueless about all these.

"A-are we like i-in another w-w-world..."

"Guess not..."

Ayano took out the rod that she found earlier on. "I'm guessing that this must be theirs..."

"Let me have it." Kazuma rolled the rod on the ground, hoping to catch their attention. "Guess they failed to notice it..."

Suddenly, there was a witch who swopped by, and landed on the ground behind the both of them.

_Ayano's POV _**(I think POVs are much more easier to write... LOL)**

I was indeed shocked at what I was seeing, but how did they even go about making all these creepy stuff? I know they are already creepy; no offense to them though. They did not really seem to take notice of their surrounding even though their enemies are here...

How dangerous, witches who just flew by randomly, and especially the one who just landed on the ground.

"Heyyo dee hey there human beings." The witch started.

"H-hey..." I waved at her. When it is a close-up look, she looked mature, and she looked she was about to seduce Kazuma any time... Her clothes are all rugged, and she rode on her broom.

"Do you mind telling us what is happening here?" Kazuma asked.

"What's happening here? Well, we're leading our normal life." She asked confused with our questioned too.

"W-well... There's a nearby hotel here which has been haunted... And there was this dungeon so we decided to check it out."

She blinked twice and then laughed out loud. "Haunted? As in? Sorry I did not understand that part."

"The whole building has been corrupted with weird, scary, creepy stuff. Like ghosts and apparently some demons..." Kazuma said.

"Are you trying to insult us? We are one of them!" She said angrily.

"No, but you guys are scaring the people here. It is a building which lived by normal people who thinks you are creepy and scary." Kazuma continued, almost insulting them.

I pulled Kazuma's arms, wanting to stop him from talking.

"How dare you... How dare you insult us!" The witch said angrily and flew back with her broom stick and got all her other members to attack us!

"W-wait! Hold on a second!" I don't believe that they do not have feelings.

"Well, if they wanna fight then go ahead." With his eyes closed, both hands in his pocket, he's always so confident no matter how many attackers are about to attack him. Did he even spared a thought for me?

"Kazuma! Wait! Please don't attack us first! I want to know why are you doing this all of a sudden." I said and blocked Kazuma from entering.

"This is our new home, what are you talking about? This is our new house, our new place! We live here normally!" The witch shouted and moved her stick around.

So … What they are doing is leading their normal life... But we can't let them continue on because the hotel is not their only place.

"Whatever, quit wasting my time and get off." Kazuma said and flew over me and went in, all the witches, wizards then cast their magic spell, but they were too slow, Kazuma just blew all of them away; hurting each one of them.

"Ayano, what are you standing there for? Help me out?" Kazuma shouted to me while I was worrying what he might cause to the entire place.

Should I go? Does he have his reason for doing this? He said he's willing to protect everyone... But he will go against the evil... Does that mean they have evil intentions of doing this? I thought they were friendly!

I did not know what to do, I stood rooted on my ground when suddenly an army of witches and wizards came behind me and attacked me from behind.

"KILL HER." I heard them said. Their attacks are seriously powerful, I could not dodge, nor cure myself in time. 

Just when I was about to feel my body split into two, a pair of arms enveloped me as I felt the warmth and I feel safe for this.

CLING!

I was indeed thankful that he saved my life. I almost fainted because of that. Why did my sensing went wrong in the first place? Why can't I sense them? Were they too powerful for me to handle?

"You okay?" He interrupted my thoughts as he continued to shield me.

"Y-yeah, thank you."

He smiled, and headed on. I think that smile just made my day, enough to cure me.

Yes, I should fight with him, continue to fight on, determine to save the day and make it out of here. No matter how scared am I, he's here to protect me, and I will protect him too.

_End of Ayano's POV_

_Kazuma's POV_

That scared me for life... Ayano... She was so precious to me I could not let her get injured in any place. I had my reasons on killing them, I hoped she understood and got my message across.

But after rescuing her, I think she did get what I meant by wanting to kill them. They are indeed strong and evil that was why she could not really sense them when they almost killed her.

Job well done for the two of us. We need to get rid of them fast, before another huge bunch of them comes. So I trapped them in one shield, and took Ayano's hand and ran off to the correct main source.

"We have to be fast, they might have informed more of their people of our intruding." I told her.

Giving up to run, I carried her and flew right to the main room.

~w~w~w~w~w~w~w~

"What in the world..." I whispered and stared right at the main thing that attracted our eyes.

"I know right..." She whispered back.

It was a huge, a really huge gigantic purple jewel crystal. It looked like it was made from Amethyst, and it looked really really evil.

"It has a really strong evil force in there. More importantly, if I had that much of crystals..." I grinned, but did not have the intentions on stealing them.

"We need to break it right?" She asked, ignoring my temptations on the jewel.

"Yeah, break it, fast too." I said and sent a wind cut over.

"Right!" She sent multiple fireballs by melting the jewel so that I could easily break them.

Job well done, this mission is easy after all.

"So, guess we are... Done?" Ayano said and looked everywhere.

"Not entirely..." I said and pointed at the little creature which looked quite cute.

"What is that doing here?" Ayano said and almost touched the creature.

"Don't touch it, it might be as evil as those witches and wizards."

"How can such a cute thing be so..." Ayano trailed off when the monster grew as large as the jewel earlier on. "Evil."

"I told you, did I not." I was already quite exhausted to continue fighting on, with all the monsters attacking us from everywhere, this mission is never gonna end.

_End of Kazuma's POV_


End file.
